What is Courting?
by CherylinBoston
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth enjoy courting and learning about each other. Abigail and Bill attempt to move their relationship forward.
1. Chapter 1

(My first attempt at this...more chapters to come...please let me know what you think...)

It had been a long day and Elizabeth sat at the table in the café kitchen working on lessons for the upcoming week, when a knock on the door broke her concentration. She gladly put the pencil down and walked to the door.

"Jack," her eyes wide, "Come in…"

"Good evening Elizabeth," Jack smiled and entered noticing all her papers spread on the table, "If I'm interrupting you, I can …"

"No, the interruption is welcome. I can't seem to concentrate on work this evening," she walked to the settee and sat down. "Would you like some tea?"

"I don't want to put you to any trouble," Jack just wanted to spend the end of his day with her.

"No trouble." Elizabeth quickly walked to the sink.

Jack followed, "Maybe you need a little break from all that paperwork."

"Yes, maybe I do."

Jack sensed she was tired, "Where's Abigail this evening?"

"Out with Bill. They had dinner earlier and then went for a walk."

"It's nice that they are spending time together," Jack responded.

"Yes, it is nice. She makes dinner for him several times a week." Elizabeth's tone grew softer.

"He's courting her," Jack smiled.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "They have dinner."

"Yes," Jack responded.

"They discuss the mine," she wasn't making tea.

"They do," Jack moved closer.

"He helps her bake, I saw him," Elizabeth said turning to the window.

"Does that bother you in some way?" Jack was concerned.

"No, of course not, that's what courting is, having dinner and sharing….."

Jack let out a small laugh and stepped in front of her. "Elizabeth," he said in a whispered tone, "are you concerned about our courting? What we do together?"

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, "She cooks for him and has so much in common with him." She didn't want to look at Jack, "Sometimes I feel like I can't do anything."

Jack took her hands and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry about those things."

"I do worry," she replied.

"Please, don't, everything is okay," Jack tried to reassure her.

"I can't sew…."she sighed.

"So?" he chuckled softy.

"I am getting better with the laundry," she was going through a list.

"No need to worry….." He moved closer.

"But, I …."

He stayed at her ear, "Elizabeth, you don't have to cook for me." His face brushed against her neck and she felt his breath.

"Jack…I ….." she was losing concentration.

"Stop worrying…" He stepped back.

Elizabeth sighed softly, "I wish I could …I… can't."

"Elizabeth…."Jack was losing restraint and tilted his head to kiss her.

The kitchen door flew open and in came laughing Abigail and Bill.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Abigail was embarrassed to interrupt the lovely scene of Jack and Elizabeth by the window.

"Ahh," Jack turned to Abigail and stepped in front of Elizabeth, protecting her. "We were just about to make tea, would you like to join us?"

Bill stepped forward, "That sounds lovely," he looked at Abigail and nodded.

"I'll get it," Abigail moved quickly to the stove.

Jack gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze and they went to sit at the settee.

"It's a beautiful evening out," Bill said, his shoulder rising in a silent apology to Jack for the interruption.

"Yes, a beautiful evening," Jack raised his eyebrows in response to Bill and then looked at Elizabeth, her eyes cast down. They drank their tea discussing the expansion of the mine.

"Well, I think we should be at the mine early tomorrow Jack," Bill said.

"I'm planning on it, with the new section opening and new miners coming in, it will be good to let them see our presence," Jack responded.

Abigail put the tray on the table, "I am so happy to hear that you both will let them see the law in Coal Valley."

"I'm not anticipating any trouble." Jack said.

After they finished their tea, Bill stood, stretching his arms out, "Well, it's time I head off to my jail cell for the night," lightening the mood with his friends.

"Good night Bill," Abigail walked Bill to the door.

Jack and Elizabeth stood and walked to the door, "Good night ladies," Jack said.

Abigail tended to the tea cups.

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered, she didn't want him to leave worrying about her and her insecure feelings.

"Shhh, its okay, just remember what we talked about, no worrying, okay?" He kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Elizabeth responded. He smiled when she squeezed his hand.

The door closed and Elizabeth turned to her friend. Abigail smiled, looped Elizabeth's arm and they headed to the stairs, "Elizabeth, I can't recall when I've seen a man so in love."

"Really? Bill seems so reserved." Elizabeth teased.

Both women laughed and climbed the stairs.

Bill and Jack watched as the new miners gathered at the entrance to the mine and were given tools.

"Not the most enthusiastic bunch," commented Bill Avery.

"They do seem rather quiet, then again wouldn't you be going into that dark mine?" Jack responded.

"Can I do something for you gentlemen?" Henry Gowan walked toward the constables.

"Just making sure everything goes smoothly for your new staff Mr. Gowan," Bill gave Gowan a glaring stare.

"Why wouldn't it? All is tight and safe here, as you both know." Gowan wasn't backing down. "I don't believe you need to be here, not today or any other day." He gave them an insincere smile, "Good day gentlemen." He turned and headed back to his office.

"Let's go Jack, we wouldn't want to upset our friend Mr. Gowan," Bill said sarcastically.

Back in town, Jack and Bill were looking over the mail and finishing paperwork.

"I'm getting hungry, how about you? Bill asked Jack.

"I'm good," Jack smiled, "Why don't you head over to Abigail's….it's a good place for lunch."

"So it is." Bill winked, "you can join me, maybe get something for that teacher you seem so fond of."

Jack smiled, "She usually eats lunch at her desk."

Bill stopped, looked out the window, "She's a lovely young woman Jack. You two seem very well suited. I'm glad you have such an exceptional woman who cares about you."

"She is exceptional. I know how fortunate I am." Jack felt pride.

Bill nodded and left the jail.

Jack thought about the troubles Bill had in his life, he was aware of Bill's wife and child dying several years ago, he remembered hearing about their deaths. He wasn't sure of the circumstances and wouldn't feel right inquiring, but thought Bill may talk about it at some point, especially since he was getting closer to Abigail. He was glad they seemed to be getting close. Jack hoped they would be as he and Elizabeth were, growing into and moving forward in their relationship. Jack looked at the clock again, anticipating the end of the school day and time he could spend with Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood in her usual spot in front of the chalkboard looking over her room full of eager faces, "So children, that is your assignment. Think about how similar groups would get together and why."

"You mean like all us kids being together here, to learn?" asked Gabe.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth appreciated Gabe's intelligence, "and that's all for today, you are dismissed. See you tomorrow."

The children scurried out of the classroom and Elizabeth quickly wiped down the chalkboard, grabbed her basket and shawl and headed to the café.

Abigail was busy preparing various dishes for her dinner customers when Elizabeth came in. "I trust you had a good day at school."

"Yes, the children never cease to amaze me," she looked around, "and you as well, you've been very busy today. This all looks incredible."

"I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm; I could use a little help if you don't mind."

"Of course, let me clean up and I'll be right back to help," Elizabeth was happy to lend a hand.

The two ladies labored away, Abigail had Elizabeth rolling out dough for pies and smiled at the way her friend ended up with so much flour all over her.

"I think I'm really getting the hang of this baking now," Elizabeth was pleased with herself and her ability.

"Yes you are. I might have to advance you onto something more difficult," Abigail said.

Elizabeth froze, "Hmm, okay," a hint of nervousness in her response.

"Do you think Jack will be here for dinner?"

"Isn't he always?" Elizabeth smiled. "How about Bill, will he be by?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything at lunch. He was going back to the mine. I think he really enjoys keeping an eye on Mr. Gowan."

"Mr. Gowan needs an eye kept on him and it's a good idea to keep an eye on those new miners as well, we remember what happened last time new miners were in town."

Abigail was surprised Elizabeth brought the subject up. "I hope this is an honest bunch, skunk free."

"Skunk?" Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"Oh, never mind. Maybe we should even consider having another dance. This time we can have much better dance partners."

"Certainly can." Elizabeth smiled and glanced into the dining room, remembering dancing with Jack.

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked Jack. "Ladies," Jack smiled, "something smells delicious, and Abigail I see you have a lovely helper."

Elizabeth smiled and approached Jack, "Hello Jack." To Jack's surprise, she gave him a quick hug and tapped her hands on his back.

"Ahh, did you just slap flour handprints on my back Miss Thatcher?" Jack was on to her.

"Course not, would I do something like that?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

Jack moved quickly to her side, "I'll get you for that."

"Okay you two, how about a little more help and a little less teasing," Abigail said.

Jack removed his jacket laughing as he wiped the handprints off its back, and then lent a hand plating cookies.

After supper, Elizabeth and Jack strolled arm in arm in the cool evening air. "I'm very impressed with all the help you've been giving Abigail and I'm sure she appreciates the hand."

"Okay Jack, you can say it, you really mean you're surprised I haven't scared her customers away."

"No, I was thinking more that you haven't burnt the place down yet," Jack teased.

"Jack!" She tugged gently on his arm.

"You know I'm kidding. Seriously Elizabeth, I am impressed. There may be hope for you yet in the kitchen."

"Well, someday I may need to cook for a family, so the sooner I learn the better," her voice got softer.

Jack stopped and faced her, "And I look forward to enjoying every single meal."

Bill offered to help Abigail finish the dishes, "Sorry I wasn't able to be here earlier."

"It's okay Bill, it wasn't very busy tonight and the ones who were here seemed to share coughing and sneezing, not a love of my food." Abigail handed him a towel.

"Really? I'm surprised they would even come here feeling sick."

"Here I thought you might be concerned for me Mr. Avery."

Bill, realizing his blunder, put his hand on Abigail's shoulder, "Oh I assure you, my very first concern is for you. I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you, at any time."

Abigail looked up into his eyes and felt his sincerity. "Thank you Bill."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, "Let's sit for a minute, I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack led Elizabeth to a grove of trees. "Elizabeth, I have something to discuss with you."

Elizabeth followed him. "Oh no, the last time you said that it wasn't good. Please tell me you aren't leaving Coal Valley again."

"Ahh, no, I'm not leaving. Here, let's sit here on this log for a minute," Jack brushed off the log for Elizabeth. "I don't want to talk about anything bad or sad. I'd like to talk about you and me. I was wondering what you may see for us in a year or two." Jack swallowed and looked at her hesitantly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, this was not what she expected him to say, "Well….I…" She took a deep breath and looked at him, "I hope we're happy here in Coal Valley of course."

Jack smiled, glad she didn't change the subject as she had done in the past when their conversations got personal, "Elizabeth, I want you to know that we will be happy here in Coal Valley and I am not going to let anything or anyone stand in our way."

Elizabeth wondered at his choice of words, "Why are you bringing this up now Jack?" She frowned, "You don't have another fiancé coming to town do you?"

"No, of course not," his forehead creased, "I am so sorry you had to go through that and I want you to know, now that she is gone, we never have to bring her up again."

"Thank you for saying that Jack," she put her hand on his.

Jack sighed and shook his head, "I didn't want this to be a conversation about her. I want to discuss you and me….our relationship and where we're headed. Our future," he looked into her eyes.

Elizabeth leaned in, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought her up. I didn't mean to upset you."

The nearness of her melted his heart, "You can make it up to me," his voice was soft.

"I can? How?" she looked into his eyes.

"I think we can think of a way together," he smiled, his eyes twinkled.

"What _way_ did you have in mind?" She moved closer.

They were nose to nose until Elizabeth made the move and touched his lips with hers. To her delight Jack made a soft sound and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Jack felt the tingle he now was accustomed to feeling whenever they kissed. He was grateful Elizabeth finally knew his feelings for her and that her response was everything he hoped it would be. Sometimes at night he had to laugh thinking about when they first met, how he wanted to be far away from her and now he wanted to spend every minute he could with her.

Jack smiled, "Hmm, what were we saying? Oh, yes, so where do you see us?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, "Hmmm, I see a big white house and lots of children running around…" she moved her hands descriptively, "and a big garden that we tend and a pond where we all go fishing. We all go to the city whenever we can..."

"Hold on. How many children?" Jack froze in place, his eyes wide.

Elizabeth stopped, "Ten, at least."

"Ten? Really?!" Jack sat up straight.

Elizabeth smiled, "Jack, don't you want children?"

Jack stood up, "Well, yes, but ten children are about 7 or 8 more than I was thinking of."

Elizabeth's teasing smile faded, she never imagined that he would have given thought to them having children. "Jack, you've thought about us having children?"

He sat next to her again, "Sure. I've thought about that, haven't you?"

"I've thought of the future…I guess I really didn't think about children." She was surprised and curious, "tell me what else you're thinking about Jack."

"Okay," he had a nervous laugh and rubbed his palms on his thighs, "for instance, I've thought about a place for us to live."

Elizabeth was surprised, "You have? Where, in the jail?"

"No. We'd have to build something," Jack replied.

"Do you know how to do that?"

"No. I guess I'll have to think about this some more," Jack said.

Elizabeth was amused, "I think we have time to think about it, don't you?"

"Well not that much time, if you want ten kids!" Jack laughed softly.

They sat in silence for a moment. Elizabeth's head was now swirling with thoughts of their future.

Jack stood, "Maybe it's time to head back, it will be dark soon." He put his hand out.

"Yes, I suppose we should." She took a step and her shoe caught on a branch. Jack put his arm out and prevented her from falling.

"Oh, sorry," Elizabeth regained her balance.

Jack did not release her, "Why don't we dance here in the twilight among the trees." He put his hand on her waist and started to gently sway.

Elizabeth followed his lead, giggling softly at their unique dance floor.

"Who needs music?" Jack pulled her a little closer, watching her expression.

"Reminds me of our dinner, only I feel less nervous," she smiled at him.

"Me too," Jack moved his hand up her back, "In fact, I'd like to do something I didn't have the nerve to do that night."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think you know," his eyebrow raised waiting for her response.

She bit her lip, "Yes, I think I do." She stopped dancing and waited, looking into his eyes.

Jack leaned in and softly kissed her lips, gently pulling her close. Elizabeth responded, her hands on his arms, not wanting the kiss to end.

Jack ran his hand down her arm. "Even though I didn't have the courage to kiss you that night, I wouldn't change a thing about our dinner."

"It was perfect," Elizabeth nodded in response as she took his hand.

They walked slowly back to town, hand in hand.

When they arrived at the café, Jack took both Elizabeth's hands, "I hope we can continue to talk about the future."

"I do too, even though it does make me nervous," Elizabeth responded.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Jack moved closer, "I enjoy it."

"I can see that," she smiled, "now you will have me thinking about things."

"Good, I think we should be talking about our future," he leaned in and kissed her as he held her hand. Elizabeth put her hand on his neck and spread her fingers against his cheek. Jack loved her touch, always gentle but revealing her feelings. He could stay like this all night, but he did step back.

"Elizabeth…" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes looking into hers.

"Hold me Jack."

Jack felt his heart surge as he wrapped his arms around her, "Elizabeth, remember when I told you that you could come to with any care, no matter how small. That includes talking to me about any care too, whatever is on your mind." He smiled softly.

"I remember Jack."

Looking at her blue eyes, her soft smile, "Elizabeth, you're so beautiful."

Elizabeth blushed and cast her eyes down, "Thank you," she looked up into Jack's eyes, "I guess I owe that to my parents." She laughed softly.

"I'm sure you were a beautiful baby, but you're being a beautiful woman is all your own doing."

She caught her breath and felt her heart flutter at his words. "Jack…..." She didn't know what to say.

Jack stepped back, took her hand and kissed it, "Good night Elizabeth."

She smiled, "Good night."

Inside, Elizabeth leaned back on the door with a deep sigh. Abigail was coming down the stairs, "Elizabeth, are you okay?" She knew her friend was hopelessly in love.

"I'm wonderful. We had the most romantic walk. Every time I think it just can't get better, somehow it does." She sighed again and leaned her head back on the door.

"Aww, with all this romance I think you too better make plans for the future."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "We actually did talk about the future!"

"Good, I know it's something the two of you would want to plan out."

"We have different ideas on things," Elizabeth replied thinking of her conversation with Jack.

"Of course you will, that's natural. The two of you will learn what you like and don't like and how to compromise. That's all part of courting," Abigail said. "It's the natural next step."

Elizabeth laughed, "That natural next step is frightening."

The two friends went up the stairs, "Count your blessings and sleep well Elizabeth," Abigail touched her arm.

"I'm sure I'll have nice dreams," Elizabeth smiled.

At the jail, Jack stood on the porch thinking of the lovely evening he shared with Elizabeth. They spoke of the future, which pleased him, but he couldn't help thinking of the sweet kisses they shared. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, thinking of her teasing him about children. He opened the door and went inside the jail, anxious to sleep and dream. Courting was wonderful with Elizabeth, he'd never been so happy.

Inside the jail, Jack saw Bill Avery sitting on the edge of his bed, hands on his head.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Bill, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Headache…must be from watching Gowan too much," he tried to make light of it.

"Can I get you anything?" Jack offered.

"No, I think some sleep is what I need," Bill reclined on the bed, "thanks Jack."

Jack went to his own bunk, anxious to dream of Elizabeth.

Several hours later, Jack awoke to Bill's coughing. Jack got some water for his friend, "Bill, here, maybe this will help."

"Thanks, sorry to wake you," he sipped the water, "this headache won't quit."

"Bill, you've been coughing a lot, maybe it's more than a headache."

"Ah, I'm tired, that's all." Bill replied and rolled over.

Later that morning, Jack went to the café, "Abigail, would you please bring some hot soup over to the jail for Bill? He's feeling a bit poorly and I am sure he would appreciate it."

"Certainly Jack, I'll prepare something for him right now," Abigail replied.

After the morning rush at the café, Abigail headed to the jail with her pot of soup, her concern rising for Bill.

Bill looked up, "What a nice surprise," he was seated at the desk, looking fatigued.

"I brought you some hot soup, I hope you like it." Abigail didn't want to let on that Jack informed her of Bill not feeling well.

"You're an angel Abigail. My throat is feeling a bit sore today."

"Words with Mr. Gowan scratching at your throat maybe?" She tried to make light of Bill's condition and put a cup of soup in front of him.

He reached his hand to hers, "Thank you."

Abigail's smile faded, "Bill, you feel very warm."

"I'll be fine," Bill insisted, putting his handkerchief to his mouth as he coughed.

"I think it would be good for you to see the doctor," Abigail was concerned.

"No, really I'm fine."

"I'll be right back," Abigail rushed out.

Elizabeth saw Abigail rushing past, "Abigail, what is it?" She hurried to catch up with her.

Abigail expressed her concern for Bill and then swept into the doctor's office and convinced him to pay Bill a visit at the jail. She and Elizabeth returned to the café, awaiting news. Jack came in several minutes later, "Ladies…I just left the jail and the doctor has recommended Bill stay in bed and rest. Probably just a cold, but Bill wanted me to let you know."

"Oh no, poor Bill," Elizabeth responded.

"I don't think he'll stay put, he wanted to go to the mine with me," Jack shook his head.

"Please do what you can to persuade him to stay put," Abigail asked.

"I've noticed a few of the children coughing a bit more than normal lately," Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Doc said he has seen several cases of coughs this past week, but hopefully it will pass soon and Bill will be up and around. I'm sure your hot soup will make him feel better." Jack nodded, "Well, I have work to do, ladies."

Elizabeth followed Jack out the door, "Jack, please take care of yourself."

Jack was touched by her concern, "I will," he moved closer to Elizabeth, "would you like to take another walk with me later?"

Elizabeth tried to stop herself from smiling and bit her lip, "I would love to. Will I see you after school?"

Jack smiled, "I'll see you then." Jack stopped at the jail to check on Bill and then headed to the mine, where activity seemed normal. He went into the office to speak with Gowan.

"Mr. Gowan, have you had any miners complain about feeling ill?"

"No more than normal Mr. Thornton, although in this line of work people falling ill isn't unusual," Gowan pressed back in his desk chair.

"I understand. Just let me know if you see a rise in illness. The last thing this town needs is a rash of poor health among the citizens." Jack put his hat on and headed to the door.

"We have a company doctor, Constable." Gowan stood.

"I am aware of that, but I don't want to make him any busier than necessary, do you?" Jack nodded and left.

Elizabeth was wiping the chalkboard when Jack entered the saloon.

"Good afternoon," Jack greeted her.

"Jack," she quickly moved the chalkboard, "Gabe, James and Rachel were home sick today. Seems the doctor was right, something is going around."

"Certainly is," Jack was concerned, "I checked on Bill when I came back from the mine, he is tired and still coughing, but at least he is resting."

"Hopefully Abigail's soup will make him better," Elizabeth tried to be positive and lift Jack's obvious troubled mood.

"If it doesn't at least her visits will make him feel better." Jack put his hand out, "ready to take a walk and get some fresh air?"

"Yes, definitely," she took his hand and they left the saloon.

"How were things at the mine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Seemed okay. Gowan didn't indicate anyone was ill up there, not with a cold anyway." Jack didn't want to use his time with Elizabeth talking about Gowan or illness, so he changed the subject. "I hope you've thought about what we've talked about, our future." As they approached their spot in the grove of trees, Jack stopped.

"I've thought about it and I've decided you were right," she smiled at Jack, "ten children are a few too many."

Jack laughed, "Well the only thing about ten children would mean we would have to start right away."

Elizabeth blushed, "Oh….."

Realizing what he implied, Jack quickly said, "We'd have to get married first…or soon..and …well…we aren't…I mean…"

"Jack," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "I don't think we are ready to have children now. You're putting things out of order aren't you?"

Jack was flustered, "Yes, I am..I mean our talk is …..well.." He looked at her, "What kind of house would you like?" He wanted to change the subject.

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack, can we dance again?"

"You liked that?" Jack stood up and took a few steps, embarrassed by his blundering implications.

Elizabeth shook her head and walked to him. She put her hand on his back, "Jack turn around, look at me."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," he turned and looked at he sincerely, "I didn't mean…."

She put her hands up in the position for dancing and Jack stepped right in and pulled her close. They swayed to their imaginary music for several minutes.

"Elizabeth, I could stay here for…"

"Ever?" she interrupted him. She stepped back and looked into his eyes.

He froze, "Yes, forever. Right here, in your arms."

"You're the only one I want to dance with Jack," she replied and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so. The thought of you dancing with anyone else, well I don't even like to think of it."

"You mean Billy Hamilton? I'm so glad you took care of him."

"If I didn't, well who knows what would have happened."

Elizabeth stopped dancing, "You aren't saying I would have continued spending time with him are you?"

"No, I'm not saying that," Jack looked at her, "I didn't want you to be hurt by him." He pulled her close and resumed dancing, "the thought of him touching you…"

"Jack, he did not touch me!" Elizabeth straightened and dropped her arms to her side.

"Dancing! I meant when you were dancing." Jack held her arms.

"Maybe we should go back now Jack." Elizabeth stepped away.

Jack was stunned by her response, "Elizabeth, please…" Jack took her hand. "I'm sorry. Please understand what I meant, I've always wanted to protect you. You know that. When I think of times you may have been hurt, well, it makes me want to protect you all the more. I care about you Elizabeth." He took a step closer to her and lowered his voice, "I don't want another man laying a hand on you, especially in a romantic way."

Elizabeth softened and was moved by his words, knowing he meant that he wanted to be the man to protect her, "Jack, you're the only man I want to be with." She reached for his hands, "Like you said, you're the one, the only one." She brushed her lips against his.

Jack pulled her close and held her tight, feeling overcome with emotion for her.

"I'm so happy I had the sense to come around and tell you how I felt…show you how I felt," Jack looked down.

"I'm glad you had the sense too," she gently shook his hands, "I was waiting for you to express interest, I knew you would."

"You did?" Jack smiled, "You kept pushing me away!"

"You kept saying you wanted to be friends," she replied. "You always said you were speaking to me as a friend." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Well, I'm a Mountie, maybe that's why I said it that way, but that isn't what I was thinking."

"Jack Thornton, don't you dare hide behind that red serge jacket and that silly hat. You did not want to pursue a relationship."

"Silly hat?! Let's see who has the silly hats. Some of yours have feathers and flowers and whatever else you can stick on them."

"That's called fashion. I'll have you know those hats are very expensive." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Jack tried not to laugh. "Elizabeth…."

Elizabeth looked away and couldn't contain her laughter, she rushed into his arms.

"All I know is wearing a hat makes it harder to kiss you," and he pressed his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth came downstairs to find Abigail busy in the kitchen doing more than her usual breakfast baking. Bowls lined the table filled with chopped vegetables.

"What is all this Abigail?" Elizabeth poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm making an extra pot of soup today," Abigail wiped her hands on her apron.

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth took a sip from her cup, "for Bill?"

"Yes, but not just for Bill. I suspect he won't be the only one sick."

"You're right, I know several children have been home sick this week and that usually means it will be passed around to the other children." Elizabeth put her coffee cup down, "I'll help you after school."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I'll walk with you and stop at the jail, I've made some breakfast and tea for Bill," Abigail put dishes in a basket.

As Abigail approached the door to the jail, she could hear Bill coughing. She tapped on the door.

Jack opened the door, "Abigail, good morning…come in."

Abigail lowered her voice, "Hello Jack, how is Bill, I hear he's still coughing…"

"Well, he's been up most of the night, again," he looked over his shoulder toward Bill. "I have to go make my rounds, please tell him to rest."

"I'll do my best," Abigail walked in and placed the basket on the desk.

Jack arrived at the mine to find a small crowd outside the office; he made his way to the office door, "What's going on here?"

"Good morning Constable, what's going on here is that I have a dozen miners that are claiming to be too sick to work today. This is unacceptable." Gowan stood and pulled on his jacket.

"Can they go home?" Jack looked over the men gathered in front of the small office.

"Yes, but frankly this illness will rush through town faster than a wind storm. The company doctor can't take care of everyone."

"Has the doctor identified the illness, is it influenza or something worse?" Jack asked.

"He seems to think influenza, but we need a second doctor to care for all these men and more medicine."

"I agree, I'll wire for a doctor in Cooperton," Jack nodded to Gowan.

Back in town, Jack sent the wire and headed back to the jail where he found Bill sleeping. He was sitting at the desk when the door opened and Elizabeth came in, "Jack..."

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Jack could see she looked a bit frantic.

"I'm worried Jack, I had more children out today. I hope we don't have an epidemic." She looked at Bill, "is he feeling any better?"

"He seems to be coughing a bit less," Jack stood closer, "I wired for the doctor in Cooperton to come here and to bring medicine, there are a lot of miners not able to work."

"They're that sick that they can't work?" Elizabeth asked concern evident in her tone.

"Yes, according to Gowan and I am worried about it spreading further," he gently took her arm and headed to the door, "why don't we take our walk, I need the air."

Once at their special grove of trees, Jack stepped in front of Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, I wish I knew a way to protect you from getting sick. I don't want to see you catching this."

"I know. I don't want to see you catch it either Jack," she reached for his hand, "I wish we could hide, out here… away from it all."

"I like that idea," Jack smiled and brushed a piece of hair from her face, "if we could run away from here, where would you like to go?"

Elizabeth looked up, "Jack, what a question…..hmm, how about San Francisco!"

"Why there?" Jack smiled softly at her exuberance.

"Well, it's on the ocean and I'd like to be near the sea. I'm sure they have wonderful restaurants….."

Jack held back a chuckle, "You'd do anything to get out of cooking wouldn't you?"

"No…," she moved her shoulder, "well maybe."

Jack leaned and kissed her cheek. "I bet one day you'll be a great cook."

"So you're a betting man are you?" she teasingly asked.

"Yes, if it's a bet I can win…"

"What's the risk in that?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"It's called betting on a sure thing. Like us courting," he squeezed her hands.

"Oh? You think that was a sure thing, do you?" she teased. "Don't you remember when we met?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Oh yes, you called me a 'second rate Mountie' if I remember correctly."

Elizabeth gasped, "I was wrong, very wrong."

"But I knew you were crazy about me," Jack smiled and winked.

"Jack!" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "I was not crazy about you. In fact you were impossible. You even called me a princess!"

"You are a princess," he put his hand on her waist.

"Oh no you don't, Jack Thornton," she pushed gently on his chest, "You said I wouldn't last here, you can't deny it."

He was amused at her defiance, "I'm not denying it, you were a princess when you first came here, but you've adjusted…..you've adjusted very well." He tried to pull her closer.

"I've had my share of difficulties," she looked to the right.

"Getting on a horse…..." he brushed his lips across her ear.

"Well, I wasn't used to that….." she whispered.

"You really showed everyone how strong you are by going into that mine," he touched his forehead to hers, "You saved the houses for the widows."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, "I tried."

"You went back into the mine to save Rosaleen, I was so proud of you…." He put his cheek against hers.

"Hmm, thank you," she sighed and pressed against him.

"Look at the help you've given to the kids…." He went back to her ear.

"Jack….." Elizabeth gently rolled her head, enjoying his playfulness at her ear.

"Elizabeth….." Jack held her arms, pulled her close and kissed her lips. Elizabeth placed her hand on the back of his head. Jack gently held her face in his hands.

"Jack, you take my breath away," she said barely above a whisper.

"I would have bet that would happen," he teased.

She flicked her finger at a button on his shirt, "Let's go back, I want to help Abigail make soup."

Jack shook his head, "Okay, but does she know that?" He put his hands up I protection, laughing.

"Very funny Jack," she headed off without him.

When they entered the café, Abigail rushed toward them from the dining room. "Thank goodness you're both back. Gowan was here; apparently the company doctor wants to use the saloon to isolate the sick. Gowan went back to mine to tell everyone."

"He thinks it's that serious that he wants to isolate the sick?" Jack asked, "I'm going to check if we received a wire from the doctor in Cooperton and check with Ned about his stock of medicine."

Elizabeth helped Abigail brings pots of soup to the saloon. Men were already clearing the tables and setting up cots.

"This is not good," Abigail said under her breath as she surveyed the work being done in the room.

"It's frightening, but we'll get through it," Elizabeth said.

"With a lot of prayer," Abigail replied.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

As miners began coming to the saloon to see the doctor, Abigail, Elizabeth and several other women helped those who needed a bed get settled and then helped with the cooking and comfort measures. Elizabeth worried about several of her students, as well as Abigail, who she felt was working too hard and might be susceptible to becoming ill. She went to Jack, who was helping Tom, the barkeep, move tables.

"Jack, I'm starting to worry about Abigail, she is vulnerable and she needs to rest."

Jack dabbed his sleeve to his brow, "I agree, but now that Bill is feeling better, I think he may be able to talk her into getting some rest," Jack replied, turning his concern to Elizabeth, "How you doing?"

"I feel fine, I'm just worried."

He touched her arm, "We'll do the best we can and hopefully this will all pass quickly rather than linger."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, appreciating Jack always trying to be comforting, "I'm afraid we may not be able to take our walks, there is too much to do."

Jack pursed his lips, knowing she was right. "I know, I'll miss them, but we can look forward to them after everyone is healthy again, but for now I better head back to the mine to keep an eye on things. I'll see you later, maybe we can share supper?"

Elizabeth nodded and then watched him leave the saloon feeling appreciative of how dedicated he was to the safety and now the health of the community. Her heart was so full of caring and emotion for him and especially the happiness about their courtship and how they were learning more about each other. She smiled thinking of how much she also liked the kisses they shared. "Oh my, get to work!" She stopped her daydreaming and went to assist Abigail.

"Is Jack okay," Abigail asked.

"Yes, he's fine," Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, from the look on your face, he's more than fine," Abigail smiled. "Jack has really taken charge helping with all this hasn't he?"

"Indeed, but that's the way he is." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, a true Mountie… duty first." Abigail saw the smile fade from Elizabeth's face. "Are you worried about something?"

"No, not worried, but things are going so nicely, I don't want anything to change that."

"Have faith Elizabeth."

Jack arrived at the mine to find Henry Gowan outside the office, "Mr. Gowan, how are the men fairing today?"

"I wouldn't call it a good day Constable. I suppose the saloon is filled with sick miners today, because there doesn't seem to be a lot of men working here," anger evident in his voice.

"The women have things under control, they're working with the doctor and hopefully we'll get through this quickly and without issues." Jack said confidently.

Gowan shook his head; the confidence of Jack Thornton rattled him, yet in some ways he wished Jack was a Pinkerton and worked for him. "I hope you're right Constable."

"I'd like to talk to some of the miners. I want to see if there are a lot of family members ill. If we can get a picture of what we may be facing I think it would help the doctors."

Gowan narrowed his eyes, "I don't have a problem with that."

Jack left Gowan's office and walked about the miners, talking and gathering information.

Back in town, the saloon was starting to look more like a hospital. Tom and others helped serve water and food. Elizabeth's desk was used to hold the medicine and she and Cat Montgomery were recruited to assist the doctor with preparation of medicine dosages. Before anyone realized it the afternoon had flown by and it was night fall. Elizabeth went outside concerned that Jack had not returned. She went to the jail and found Bill Avery doing paperwork at the desk.

"Bill, how are you feeling?"

"Still a bit weak, but overall much better, thank you."

"Glad to hear that. I was hoping Jack was here," Elizabeth looked around.

"He is not, I assumed he was at the mine."

"Yes, he must still be there," Elizabeth didn't hide her concern, "I'm going back to the saloon." She stopped at the door, "I'll be happy to tell Abigail that you're feeling better."

Bill smiled, "I'll send Jack over, but I suspect he will stop there before here," knowing Jack's first priority would be seeing Elizabeth when he returned to town.

Later, Elizabeth and Abigail headed to the café, "I think you should stop at the jail to see Bill," Elizabeth said giving her friend a glance.

"Yes, we should both stop. Jack should be there by now." Abigail said.

"I hope so," Elizabeth responded, "Bill's face lit up when I mentioned your name earlier. I'm sure he has missed spending time with you."

Abigail shook her head, "I think he is just happy to be feeling better, I doubt he was thinking about me."

"I don't know about that, I think he's had you on his mind. Maybe now you can continue your courtship."

"I can't deny I would like that, but have to get the town healthy first." Abigail forced a smile.

In the jail, Bill was very happy to see the ladies, "This is the best part of the day, having you lovely visitors."

"Jack isn't here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I thought he was with you at the saloon." Bill replied. "I'm sure he will be back shortly," trying to reassure an obviously worried Elizabeth.

"I think I'll go wait at the café," Elizabeth excused herself.

Bill pulled a chair to the desk for Abigail, "Jack's just probably lost track of time, he's so dedicated…"

"Yes, he is, to the town and to Elizabeth," Abigail looked at Bill, "it's good to see you feeling so much better. You have color back in your face again."

"Thanks in part to you. I may have been very sick, but I know you were here, beside me, nursing me back to health."

Abigail felt her heart pound at his statement, "I only supplied the chicken soup."

"Served with your tender care," he reached for her hand.

"Bill, that's very sweet," Abigail responded.

"Once I'm back at one-hundred percent, I intend to repay your kindness." Bill smiled.

Elizabeth paced in the café, concerned over Jack's whereabouts. He could still be at the mine, arguing with Gowan perhaps. Could they have fought? Gowan wouldn't hurt Jack would he? "Oh stop it Elizabeth, you're getting yourself all worked up," she picked up the cup of tea she made. "Oh, this is awful…." The tap on the door interrupted her.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're back!" She sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry it's so late," Jack walked in and put his hat on the chair. "I hope you didn't wait for me for dinner."

"I didn't even think of dinner. I can make you something to eat." Elizabeth was wringing her hands.

Jack reached out and took her hands, "No, it's fine. I took the opportunity to talk with the miners. I wanted to see who might be sick within their families. Gowan was actually quite cooperative."

"I wish I had known. I wondered where you were."

"You knew I was there," Jack replied tersely.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Yes, but ….well, I'm sorry." She hadn't heard that tone in his voice in a long while.

Jack shook his head, realizing how he sounded, "I'm sorry….I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are," Elizabeth put her arms around him wanting to comfort him. "You really should go and get some sleep."

"Hmm, this feels like a good place right here." Jack rested his head against hers and held her close. "I could get used to this…"

"Hugs?" she pulled back a bit to look into his eyes and smiled shyly.

"Coming home to you, getting a nice warm hug, having nothing to do but go to bed," he stretched his back, leaning back slightly.

Elizabeth blushed, "Oh…well, yes." She dropped her arms to her side and stepped back.

Feeling her pull away, Jack cleared his throat, "Did I say something wrong again?"

Elizabeth sighed, loving the concern in his face, she didn't care what he said, her heart knew what he meant, she pulled him close, "Jack, you don't say the wrong things, just…it's been a long day and we both need some rest." She reached up and brushed the back of her hand against his face.

"Hmmm, how am I supposed to leave when you do that?" Jack whispered. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

She always loved when he kissed her hand, the way he closed his eyes and his eyelashes fanned on his cheeks. It always brought her back to that moment when he formally invited her to dinner and she was frozen in place at his affectionate request. "You need your rest Jack. You can't take care of everyone else and not take care of you," she whispered.

"In a minute," he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her neck, "I'm quite comfortable right here for now."

Elizabeth gave him a squeeze. They stood holding each other, appreciating the alone time and the tender caring they shared. She loved these moments. Jack's breathing was all she could hear.

"Jack, are you falling asleep?"

"No…." He stepped back and wiped his eyes, "Ah, no."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Let me walk you to the jail, just to make sure you get there." She picked up his hat and took his arm and they left the café.

At the jail, Abigail and Bill were discussing plans for caring for the sick at the saloon. Elizabeth and Jack came in, "Good evening," Jack said.

"Well, glad to see you've been found Jack….," Bill stood.

Jack smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. How are you feeling? Better I suspect," he looked at Abigail.

"Much better," Bill smiled, exchanging glances with Abigail.

"Well, I think it's time we all said good night, tomorrow will be another busy day," Abigail looked at Bill, "sleep well."

"You as well, thank you for everything," Bill touched her arm.

Jack and Elizabeth awkwardly looked around the room before looking at each, "Good night," she finally said.

Abigail helped, "Elizabeth, wait outside for me for a minute would you, I want to say something to Bill." She then motioned for Jack to follow her.

Jack took Elizabeth's arm and led her out the door. Elizabeth kept looking back, "What was that all about?"

Jack didn't respond but spun her around and into his arms, "She was giving me an opportunity to say good night to you."

"Jack, she…." Jack's kiss interrupted her. "Hmm, I'll have to thank her later."

Abigail went to the window. Bill was surprised by her spying, "I can't believe you're watching…"

Abigail put her finger to her lips, "Shhh" then motioned for him to come and look. "Young love, it's so wonderful."

Bill looked out the window and then down at Abigail, "It isn't so bad when you're not so young either."

Abigail looked at Bill for a moment and then scurried to the door.

They both stepped out onto the porch, "Good night," Bill touched Abigail's arm.

"Have a good rest," Abigail replied.

"Sweet dreams," Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "We'll watch from here to make you get there safely."

"Such a long walk!" Abigail joked, "Good night!"

Elizabeth took Abigail's arm, "So, did you enjoy your time with Bill?"

"Yes, I'm so glad he's feeling better."

"Do you think he would ever consider settling here in Coal Valley?" Elizabeth gave her a side glance.

"Why would he do that?" Abigail asked.

"I could think of a reason," Elizabeth responded. The two ladies giggled and entered the café.

The next morning, the ladies arrived at a saloon bustling with activity. Cots filled with miners coughing, the doctor had his stethoscope firmly planted on a miner's chest, ladies were scurrying around with water cups and Tom approached Abigail. "We've had a rough night here, a lot of these men are very ill. We even have some of the children over there," he pointed to the back section of the saloon.

"Oh no," Elizabeth hurried off to the children.

"I hope we can handle all this," Abigail surveyed the busy room.

The doctor called for Tom, "I think we have several severe cases over here." The morning pressed on, while not adding any new patients to the sick room, several appeared to grow weaker. "We have to bring down the fevers, once they get a high fever, well; it usually isn't a good outcome." The doctor instructed the ladies to do what they could to offer water and cool clothes to the infirmed. Elizabeth worked alongside the mothers caring for the children. Abigail and Bill Avery brought food from the café, imploring the caregivers to take nourishment.

The doctor summoned Bill and Tom, "We have a miner who has succumbed. I don't want to cause alarm, but we must do something."

Bill and Tom took charge and arranged for the burial of the miner and coffins to be built, just as a precaution.

In the afternoon, Abigail and Elizabeth finally stopped to rest and share a pot of tea. "No one else has gotten sick, maybe this is the worst of it," Abigail said, surveying the room.

The door burst open and in walked Jack aiding an obviously ill miner. "Hope you have some free beds, there are three more outside like this one." Jack said. Bill and Tom rushed over to help.

Elizabeth went to Jack, "Please, come sit down and have some tea."

Jack nodded, "Okay, for a minute. I need to get back to the mine."

Abigail spoke up, "Jack, you need to eat and take a break. Now sit down."

"Yes Ma'm," Jack replied.

Elizabeth poured him some tea and put a plate of sandwiches on the table, "I hope that is the last of the men to fall ill."

Jack touched her hand, "I hope so too. I really hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack, walk me back to the café please," Elizabeth needed to leave the saloon and spend time with Jack.

"Okay," Jack took her arm, "do we have time to take a little walk, I sure could use it."

She let him step ahead and then she took his arm, "I thought you would be tired, but a walk does sound good. Some fresh air…." They walked in silence until they reached their grove of trees.

"Elizabeth," Jack said softly, "I really need a little ear time, that's why I wanted to take a walk."

"What?" she asked softly as they stood facing each other.

He took her hands in his, "You know, ear time, I've missed that."

"Ear time? Listening? Is that what you mean?" She didn't understand.

"No," he leaned closer.

"What then?" She laughed softly.

"Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear, "don't tell me you've forgotten what our ear time is." He touched his lips to her ear.

"Oh….," she rolled her head slightly.

Jack put his hand on the side of her head to keep her close, "please tell me you didn't forget."

"No, of course not," Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment, "you make it unforgettable."

Jack reached down and picked tiny white flowers. "It's nice to see a beautiful sign of life isn't it?" He weaved a stem into her hair.

Elizabeth stood perfectly still, "Yes, very beautiful," she stared up into his eyes.

Jack smiled, "I wish I had a garden to grow flowers."

"Maybe someday you will," she was mesmerized.

"Do you garden?" he weaved another flower into her hair.

"No."

Jack laughed, "Sorry, I had to ask."

Elizabeth pouted, "Jack, you asked me that on purpose!"

When she stepped back, Jack pulled her close, "No, I didn't. I just thought living in the city maybe you had a flower garden…" his shoulders raised, "I thought that might be something city ladies do."

"Well I'm not a city lady anymore, am I?"

"No, you aren't. I think one day you'll have a garden with flowers and vegetables too. Until you kill it all," Jack teased.

"Jack! You're so mean!" She playfully hit his arm and laughed.

He pulled her close, "I love when you make that little snort sound when you laugh."

"What? I don't snort. Ladies don't snort." She wiggled in his hold.

"Yes you do, it's charming. Do it again."

She sighed, "Enough. I think we should go back to town." She turned away from him.

"No wait, I'm sorry. Come here," He tugged on her sleeve and she turned and went to him. Jack kissed her gently and Elizabeth put her hands to his face and he melted against her. He made a soft sound as she pressed against him.

Elizabeth smiled, "I like that sound."

"What sound?" He looked into her eyes still thinking of the amazing kiss they just shared.

"That sound you make when I kiss you, very charming." She smiled, turned away and put her hand out for him to grasp.

When they arrived at the café, they stood on the porch for several minutes.

"Jack, you need your rest, I better go in now." She touched his arm.

"You're right," he replied, "I hope you sleep well." He gently removed a flower from her hair.

"You too," her eyes fluttered at the nearness of him.

"Hmm, I will, I am tired," he removed another flower and stepped to the side to look. "I'll leave one for you. Is that okay?" His eyes narrowed and his lips turned up in a shy smile.

Elizabeth could only nod. Jack put the flowers into his jacket pocket, "Something to remember, a keepsake of you," he patted the pocket. He then embraced her and they kissed good night.

Upstairs, Elizabeth looked in the mirror at the flower entwined in her hair, _"Jack Thornton you are the most romantic man on the planet." _She removed the flower and laid it on her dressing table.

The next morning, activity was busy in the saloon, although the doctor felt the worst was behind them, "Things are definitely improving and just in time too, the medicine supply is dwindling."

Abigail, "We can get more can't we?"

"Yes, I've wired for some, should be here today or tomorrow." The doctor replied.

When Jack arrived at the mine, he found it difficult to concentrate; his thoughts were on Elizabeth and their romantic walk the evening before. He was ready for all the illness to be gone and resume their walks every evening. He was ready to share his feelings with her, even though he was nervous. _"Come on Thornton, it's time to tell Elizabeth how you feel." _ He shook his head and entered Gowan's empty office, sat down and enjoyed the quiet time. Within minutes he dozed off.

At the saloon, after Abigail passed around bowls of soup, she took two bowls to the table for Elizabeth and her, "More and more men are able to sit up and have soup, that's a good sign. Before you know it, everything will be back to normal and once Bill returns from Cooperton with the medicine, things will be better even sooner."

"It was nice of Bill to volunteer to go." Elizabeth kept looking at the door, "Jack said he would be here for lunch."

"It's a little early yet, if he said he'll be here, he will be," Abigail said.

"Yes, I hope so." Elizabeth responded. "We had such a nice walk last night, but I know he is tired."

"We're all tired….but I know Jack would never be too tired to spend time with you." Abigail said. "If he said he'd be here, he will be. He keeps his word."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, he does." She looked at Abigail and they both smiled.

The ladies cleaned the dishes and began making tea when the saloon door burst open.

"Mr. Gowan, what happened?" Abigail rushed to the door.

Elizabeth was right behind him, "Jack!" She rushed to Jack who was barely standing, leaning on Gowan. "Is there a place he can lie down?" Gowan asked, helping Jack to stand. "I found him like this in my office."

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." Jack said, trying to stand on his own, holding a hand over his stomach. "I am a little thirsty."

Elizabeth was at his side, holding his arm, "Jack, what happened? You should have told me you were sick." She helped him to an empty cot against the wall. "Jack sit down, I'll get you some water." Tom was right there with a pitcher of water and glass.

The doctor checked his eyes, touched his neck and forehead, "He's burning up, bloodshot eyes. Quick, let's get him comfortable and I'll get some medicine for him."

Elizabeth panicked, "Is it influenza?"

"Afraid so." The doctor replied.

"Abigail…" Elizabeth's voice was shaky.

Abigail took charge, "Elizabeth, get a pan with fresh water and a few towels, we have to cool him. You can apply cool clothes to his face." Tom helped by removing Jack's boots and jacket.

Jack protested, "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Elizabeth said, trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

"I got to the mine and felt a little warm, that's all."

The doctor, stethoscope in hand, "remove your shirt, let me listen."

Jack pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his undershirt on; he unbuttoned the top few buttons. The doctor listened at his back, "Have you been coughing?"

"A little," Jack said, "I'm thirsty….I'm okay. I was fine yesterday, it's just a cold."

Elizabeth handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Jack replied, seeing her worried expression, "I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will be. I'll make sure of it," she said confidently. She took the empty glass from him, "Now lie down, I'm going to take care of you."

Elizabeth patted a wet clothe against Jack's forehead. "Thank you, that feels good," Jack smiled.

The doctor handed Elizabeth a cup with medicine, "Make sure he drinks all of this. I'll be checking on the families in the row houses, but I'll be back."

"Jack, sit up a bit, you need to drink this."

"I'll be okay, really," he smiled slightly.

"Shhh, you need to rest. Try to take a nap," she said softly.

"Hmmm, I just might do that." He closed his eyes and reached for her hand.

Elizabeth swallowed as she took his hand.

Several hours later, Abigail touched Elizabeth's shoulder, "Go have something to eat, I'll sit with Jack."

"No, I'm fine." She gently swabbed the cool clothe against his forehead. Jack moaned slightly. "I want to take care of him."

Abigail nodded, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't leave Jack's side. "I'll bring you both some fresh water."

Jack began to cough and tried to sit up. Elizabeth tried to help him taking the glass of water from Abigail, "Here, take some water Jack."

Jack continued coughing, his hand up, refusing the water.

"He's shivering. Abigail help, what does that mean?" Elizabeth was trying to hold Jack's shoulders.

"It means we get the doctor back here right away," Abigail said and she headed for the door.

"Please hurry!" Elizabeth yelled frantically.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off Jack. What could she do to help him feel better? Every time he stirred, she reached out to him, wanting to comfort him. He would cough while struggling to sit up and bang his fist on his chest. He would take a sip of water and then lie back down, breathing hard. He seemed so uncomfortable and Elizabeth felt so helpless. She dipped the cloth in the pan of cool water, squeezed and wrung it, holding back her tears. She patted Jack's face gently until he dozed off.

"Jack," she whispered, "you have to get well." She bit her lip to hold back her tears. She gently rubbed his arm and then sat up straight, trying to be strong and in control of her own emotions, "This is no time to get sick and neglect your duties Constable Thornton." Almost as soon as she completed the declaration, she crumpled, overcome with worry.

"Miss Thatcher?" Barkeep Tom Travois watched her care for Jack, but he was now worried about Elizabeth. "If you'd like to have something to eat, I can keep an eye on the Constable."

"No thank you Mr. Travois, I'm just fine." Elizabeth sat up straight.

"Very well then," he rubbed his chin, "I'll bring over a pot of tea for you both."

"Thank you, that will be very nice," she looked up at him and forced a smile. She continued to dab Jack's face and neck with the damp cloth.

Tom returned and put the tray next to the cot, "You know, he's a strong young man, I'm sure he'll be fine." He tried to encourage Elizabeth.

"I hope you are right." Elizabeth responded. "Do you think the other doctor will arrive soon? What if we run out of medicine?" Her voice was shaky as she looked toward the door.

"I think the company doctor has things under control. People are better," he looked at Jack, "and I know the Constable will be better soon. Have faith Miss Thatcher." Tom nodded and walked away.

"Faith….I have faith." She looked down at Jack, "I have faith in you Jack. Faith that you will get well. Faith that our future will be bright, happy and filled with joy." She wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned down. "Jack, I need you, I need you to watch out for me." She scanned his face with her dewy eyes, "Remember, you have to be here to make sure I don't stub a toe because I am such a princess you know." She laughed softly, "And what am I supposed to do if a spider should come crawling?" She leaned closer, "Jack, did you put that spider in the boat just to scare me? No, I suppose you wouldn't do that…would you Jack? Well I know you didn't put the snake in the classroom, but you saved me then too, didn't you Jack?"

Jack stirred and moaned. Elizabeth took his hand in both of hers and brought it to her lips for a moment. "Jack… I wish I could do something for you, you've done so much for me, but please know I'm here for you and I'll always be here, if you'll have me." She tried to smile but instead a sob emerged, and she moved closer to him, "I never would have thought coming here to teach, to fulfill that dream, that I would meet you. That was the last thing on my mind. I never thought much of having a beau, I didn't have very many at home. I wanted to teach." She looked up, remembering. "Things started so shaky for me here, the stage getting robbed, all my belongings gone, the teacherage burning down." Her eyes shot down to Jack, "Oh, did you know about that Jack? I burned down the teacherage! Well, maybe it's good that you didn't know about that, you would have just teased me incessantly about it wouldn't you?" She suppressed a chuckle and wiped a tear from her eye. "Then along came you. You! We sure didn't hit it off from the beginning did we Jack? You know, I could never tell if you were interested and whenever I did think you were, you made an abrupt turnaround! You confused me Jack." She squeezed his hand and shook it slightly remembering the times he walked away, leaving her wondering how he felt. "But I knew in my heart how I felt. I knew that you were the one. Yes, you're the one….just like you told me. Jack, that meant everything to me to hear you say those words." Elizabeth was finally smiling, "You're the one….hmm, Jack, you mean everything to me. Please get well, please." Elizabeth put her face down on his arm, fighting back tears.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail came rushing into the saloon. Elizabeth jumped from the surprise. "This is Dr. LeClaire, he's brought medicine for Jack." Abigail touched the arm of the man accompanying her, a tall, serious looking young man in a dark coat clutching a medical bag.

"Hello Miss Thatcher," he shook Elizabeth's hand and looked over at Jack, "if you'll take my coat, I'll take a look at the Constable." He quickly handed his coat to Elizabeth and removed the stethoscope from his bag. He sat by Jack and gently shook his shoulder, "Mr. Thornton, I'm Dr. LeClaire, I'd like to listen to your heart and lungs to see how you're doing." He moved his stethoscope over Jack's chest, listening closely.

Jack's eyes blinked open and he whispered, "Elizabeth?" When he realized it was not Elizabeth hovering over him, he turned to see her nearby. "Hello?" The doctor helped Jack sit up and then listened along his back.

Elizabeth stood by, wringing her hands. Abigail whispered, "He looks tired, has the coughing stopped at all?"

"Yes, the coughing seems to have subsided, but he feels so warm." Elizabeth did not take her gaze from Jack. "I'm so worried Abigail."

"Now listen you come and sit down," Abigail took her arm, but Elizabeth refused to move. "Elizabeth…."

"No, I have to take care of Jack." She had that determined look on her face.

The doctor continued his examination of Jack, checking his eyes and throat and feeling his neck. "I'm going to give you some medicine Mr. Thornton, it will help reduce the fever." He poured powder into a cup and added water from the pitcher on the bedside table. Jack complied, drinking from the cup.

The doctor spoke to the ladies, "The fever is the most worrisome symptom right now. His lungs don't sound too bad and his throat is only slightly red. He could use a clean shirt, his sleeve is rather wet…."

"Oh, that was me," Elizabeth blushed and looked down.

Abigail understood, "Elizabeth, why don't you go to the jail and get a fresh shirt for Jack, the doctor can help Jack clean up a bit."

The doctor went to seek out Tom to get some water and towels. Abigail led Elizabeth to the door, "This will make Jack more comfortable, so let the doctor help Jack. You need some air and the walk will be good for you and nothing will happen to Jack while you're gone."

On the porch, Elizabeth sighed, reached for the post and took several deep breaths before she headed to the jail.

She pulled the door open and was surprised at what she saw, "Gabe! What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of Rip for Mountie Jack. How's he doing?" Gabe said.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you and hopefully Mountie Jack is on the mend," she reached down and patted the dog, "I'm sure Rip is glad to have someone taking care of him. Aww, you must miss Mountie Jack, don't you boy?" The dog growled and barked. Elizabeth and Gabe both laughed.

"Too bad he can't see Mountie Jack," Gabe took a turn petting the dog.

"Why can't he?" Elizabeth went to the back room where Jack's belongings were, grabbed some clothing from the chest and headed for the door, "Come with me Rip."

Rip sat there, looking at Elizabeth. "Why did I think he would move?" She laughed.

Gabe got the dog to get moving, "Come on boy, where's Mountie Jack? Let's find him, come on."

The three entered the saloon. Tom immediately started toward them, but Elizabeth's pleading look backed him off. "Thank you," she said barely above a whisper.

"Jack," Elizabeth stopped, Jack was under the bed sheet obviously without a shirt.

Abigail came over, "I'll take these clothes for Jack… the doctor will help him." She smiled, looked at Rip, "you take that dog over there for a minute."

Rip wouldn't wait, he waddled over to his master, growling along the way. Nudging his nose against the bed, begging for Jack's attention. Jack laughed, "Hey boy, glad you're okay." He reached and scratched the dog's head while the doctor helped Jack put on the clean shirt.

"I'm not sure a dog is the proper visitor for your recovery," the doctor said. Rip growled at him. "Nothing personal puppy." The doctor stepped back.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm going back to the jail, to keep an eye on things," Gabe looked at Jack, "Glad to see you Mountie Jack."

"Thanks for caring for Rip, Gabe." Jack replied, still petting the dog.

"Miss Thatcher," Dr. LeClaire approached Elizabeth, "if you would give this medicine to the Constable every six hours, it will help bring down his fever and he should be fine in a few days. Can you manage to do that?"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth took the small bottle.

"Thank you. Can you tell me where I might get something to eat?" He smiled.

"Yes, talk to Mr. Travois. There's a café in town, although it isn't serving meals today."

"Well, maybe tomorrow you can show me where the café is, for now I will go back to Mr. Travois and see what he may have to make dinner and perhaps accommodations." He looked toward the stairs leading to the rooms upstairs. "Don't hesitate to find me if the Constable should need anything."

"Thank you Dr. LeClaire," Elizabeth was grateful.

Jack coughed and Elizabeth rushed to his side. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Jack said. Rip now on the bed, lying at his feet.

"I'll be right back," she hurried to see Mr. Travois.

Mr. Travois was talking with the doctor in the kitchen when Elizabeth walked in.

"Can I please get some tea Mr. Travois? Also do you have any more of Abigail's chicken soup? I think Jack might be hungry." She was almost giddy at the thought of Jack having an appetite.

Dr. LeClaire turned to Elizabeth as Tom prepared a tray. "So, Miss Thatcher, tell me about yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth turned and stared at the doctor, "The only thing I can tell you right now Dr. LeClaire is _thank you_ for bringing the medicine and right now I have to take care of the Constable." She took the tray from Tom, "Excuse me." She turned and headed toward Jack. She placed the tray on the table and sat down. "Jack? Would you sit up and try to eat something?"

Jack attempted to sit up, coughing softly, "Yes….I…just…wish the coughing would stop."

Elizabeth put a pillow behind him, placed a napkin on his chest and reached for the cup of soup and a spoon.

Jack smiled, "You're going to feed me?" His eyebrows raised.

Elizabeth sighed, "You need to save your strength, now open up." She maneuvered the spoon in front of his face.

Jack took all the soup Elizabeth offered until he couldn't take another spoonful, he put his hand up. "Okay, that's enough Dr. Thatcher," he lowered his voice, "thank you for taking such good care of me."

Elizabeth blushed, put the cup of soup down, "I'll always take care of you Jack, always." She smiled and looked down, "If you let me."

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered, "I can't…."

In the door came Abigail and Bill Avery, "Look who's back," Abigail announced.

"Jack, you're looking a little rough," Bill said, "but I see you have someone special taking care of you."

Jack stared at Elizabeth, realizing they were interrupted and feeling badly. "I'm on the mend...good to have you back Bill." He finally lifted his gaze from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth picked up the cup and spoon and headed to the kitchen. Abigail followed, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth's eyes told a different story, "I'm so grateful that Jack is okay."

When she entered the kitchen Dr. LeClaire stood, "Was our patient able to take the soup?"

"Yes, he did very well, thank you."

The doctor walked toward Elizabeth, "Glad to hear that, medicine is a wonderful thing. Did you attend nursing school Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Nursing school? No, I'm a school teacher." She turned, "If you'll excuse me." She hurried back, fluffed Jack's pillow and sat down. "Can I get you anything?"

Jack put his head on the pillow, "I don't need anything except you here next to me." He whispered, reached for her hand and motioned for her to come closer, "I can't wait to take a walk with you."

"I miss them too," she whispered and glanced over her shoulder to see Abigail and Bill talking to each other, "I hope you're feeling better very soon." She touched his face and her smile faded, "you still feel warm Jack. Lie back and rest."

Abigail put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Why don't you go freshen up, you'll feel renewed. We'll stay here with Jack." She looked at Bill.

"Will you sit with him?" The thought of leaving Jack made Elizabeth nervous; she didn't want him to be alone.

"Of course we will," Abigail responded, "go, take a few minutes for yourself."

"Well, okay," she looked at Jack, "Will you be okay?"

Jack smiled at her concern, "Yes, Abigail and Bill will make sure I stay right here where you left me."

"Well, okay, but I'll only be gone for a minute" she turned to Abigail and pointed to the table, "there's water and tea if he's thirsty and clean handkerchiefs if he needs them…"

"Go!" Abigail took Elizabeth's arm, "don't worry, we will take good care of him, we promise!"

After Elizabeth left, Jack sat up, "Bill, did you get everything done that you needed?"

"Yes, I did, everything accomplished," he nodded, "I didn't think you would get sick and require all this attention while I was gone."

Abigail smiled, "Well, he's feeling better now, but what is the dog doing here?" She scratched Rip's head.

Jack laughed, "He didn't like sleeping alone."

"That takes getting used to." Abigail said softly.

Bill cleared his throat, exchanged glances with Jack, who tried to hide a smile. "Abigail, would you like to get something to eat?"

"I have some stew and biscuits at the café, when Elizabeth returns we can go," she replied.

"Perfect," Bill said.

Elizabeth wasted no time returning to the saloon, "Jack, you're sitting up, are you coughing again?" She resumed her post at his side and pulled his blanket tight and fluffed the pillow.

"I'm fine Elizabeth," he reached for her hand, "sit down, please."

"You need your rest Jack, you should try to sleep now."

Jack shook his head, and looked at Abigail and Bill, "My nurse is telling me it's time for bed folks. You two better go have your supper, thanks for visiting."

Abigail and Bill stood, "Okay, we'll check on you tomorrow Jack," Bill said, "Good night."

Elizabeth pulled her chair closer to Jack.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Come here," he whispered. "You need to relax, I feel good. You're here, I'm fine." He smiled at her and took her hand.

Elizabeth sighed, "Jack, I just want you to get well."

Jack smiled but noticed he doctor walking towards them. Elizabeth stood as the doctor approached.

"How are you Constable? Maybe time for more medicine?" The doctor asked.

"I'm good. I don't think I need any medicine right now," Jack said.

"Very well, a few more hours then. In the meantime, Miss Thatcher may I escort you to a table, Mr. Travois said he has soup and biscuits for us." He motioned toward an empty table.

Elizabeth's mouth opened in surprise at the doctor's request, she stared at him. "I'm not interested in having any dinner," she looked at Jack who looked up at the doctor, his expression serious. "I must decline your invitation." Elizabeth turned and sat down.

"If you're sure," the doctor smiled, "perhaps Mr. Travois can bring some food here for you then."

"No thank you." Elizabeth didn't look up.

"You need to keep up your strength." The doctor replied.

"We're just fine here, thank you Doctor, I suggest you go and eat in kitchen with Mr. Travois." Jack stared at the doctor.

The doctor nodded at Jack and walked back to the kitchen.

"Pushy isn't he?" Jack was irritated.

Elizabeth nodded, "He's just trying to do his job suppose," not believing her own words. She looked toward the kitchen.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Forget him, come here," he put his arm up.

"Jack, this isn't very proper," she said as she moved close to him.

"I don't care," Jack leaned toward her, "I just want to kiss you." He kissed her cheek.

Rip howled and jumped off the bed and walked to the door. Jack rolled his eyes, Rip spoke up at the most inopportune moments. Elizabeth went and let him out and quickly came back to her seat next to Jack, who had his eyes closed. Elizabeth sat and rubbed his arm softly, "Sleep well Jack."

Elizabeth sat and watched Jack for the longest time. "Jack, when you're well….I have something important to tell you." She rested her head on his shoulder and soon was fast asleep.

In the morning, Elizabeth awakened to find the bed empty and Jack nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tom, thank you for setting up that bath and shave for me, I feel like a new man," Jack wiped his hands on the towel and put it on the back of the chair. With Dr. LeClaire nowhere to be seen, he took the opportunity to inquire about him. "Tom, tell me what you think about this doctor?"

"Well, he seems a bit arrogant. He told me he wants to get settled somewhere, he's been doing a lot of traveling and getting tired of it. He must be a good doctor, you seem to be better." Tom replied. "Do you think something's wrong with him?" He noticed Jack's concerned look.

"No, not something wrong with him, but he does seem a bit arrogant, I think you're right about that." Jack mumbled a bit, "he seems a bit too interested in Miss Thatcher…"

Tom cleared his throat, "Yes, I wasn't sure if I should mention that, he did seem to be flirting a bit with her, and….."

"And what? What else?" Jack walked toward Tom.

"He did ask me about her," Tom put his hands up defensively, "I didn't give him any information. I told him I didn't know about her personal life, it's not my business."

Jack nodded, "I see… and where is he now?"

"I don't know." Tom walked to the stove.

Elizabeth looked around the empty saloon room, everyone was either well enough to go home or at least go home to finish their recovery. She heard Rip barking outside and went to check on him, thinking Jack was outside with the dog.

"Miss Thatcher," Dr. LeClaire was leaning on a post on the porch, "nice to see you getting some air."

"Is the Constable out here?" Elizabeth stayed near the closed door and noticed Rip lying on the porch.

"I think Mr. Travois set up a bath for him, he must be in that back room," he walked closer to Elizabeth, "I would like you to accompany me on a buggy ride later."

"No thank you," she didn't look at him.

"Well, I don't see a ring on your finger, so unless I am mistaken that means you are a free woman and I am a free man." He took one step back as if he were displaying goods for her review.

Elizabeth wasn't buying; she took a deep breath, "Dr. LeClaire…"

Inside, Jack thought he heard Dr. LeClaire and Elizabeth's voices and he stopped and listened through the door.

Elizabeth exhaled, "Dr. LeClaire, I may not have a ring on my finger, but I can assure you I am spoken for and, not that it's any of your business, but I have a man in my life who has the highest moral character… who is a true gentleman, isn't pushy and makes me feel safe and strong and cared for."

"Miss Thatcher, I am a gentleman and we both share a professional life…"

"That isn't what's important," she was angry at his assumption, "the important things include the way a person makes you feel by the care and love they give you. The right person. It takes time and trust…." She looked away, "Why am I am even telling you this..." she reached for the doorknob.

Dr. LeClaire reached for her arm, "Don't go back inside yet."

"Please don't touch me," she pulled her arm away from him.

The door flew open and Jack took one step, "Get your hands off her Doctor LeClaire. Now go inside and get your things, you're medical services are no longer needed in Coal Valley." Jack put his arm up to protect Elizabeth, "Please go inside." Elizabeth moved just inside the doorway.

"Look Constable, who do you think you are, the lady and I are talking," Dr. LeClaire tried to get past Jack to Elizabeth.

This angered Jack and he grabbed the doctor by the collar, "The lady is not interested in talking to you and I won't tell you again to get your things, you're leaving town."

The doctor pushed Jack and spoke close to his face, "You're still feeling a bit weak Constable, best not put your hands on me."

The doctor's words angered Jack and he grabbed the doctor's shirt and pushed him against the wall, "There's nothing weak about me, LeClaire."

The doctor swung at Jack and Jack maneuvered quickly avoiding the punch. Jack took hold of the doctor's arm, twisted him around against the wall again. Not being in uniform, he did not have his handcuffs with him, he yanked the doctor back, "We're going to the jail, and you'll be the one resting there." As he pushed him to step off the porch the doctor swung around and the two men began throwing punches.

Elizabeth moved along the porch wall, "Jack!" She ran toward the café to get Bill Avery.

"Bill! Please come outside, Jack and the doctor are fighting in the street!" Elizabeth was frantic.

Bill grabbed his gun and handcuffs from the chair near the door, "Stay inside," he told Abigail and Elizabeth.

Abigail took Elizabeth's arm, "What happened?"

"Dr. LeClaire grabbed my arm, Jack told him to stop," Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe, "Then they started fighting…"

Bill came upon Jack holding the doctor on the ground, gripping his hands behind his back. Bill tossed the handcuffs to Jack, "Here you go Jack."

"Thanks," Jack pulled the now handcuffed doctor to his feet, "Let's go see how you like the jail."

From the café doorway the ladies watched Jack and Bill take Dr. LeClaire to the jail.

Abigail turned, "Let's have some tea." Realizing she had to try to calm Elizabeth down.

"Do you think they're okay?" Elizabeth was still staring out the doorway.

"They're fine, now come help me make tea and tell me what happened."

Elizabeth stepped away and sat at the table, "I was looking for Jack and found the doctor instead. I made the mistake of talking to him. I said things I shouldn't have." She shook her head.

"Apparently the doctor said things he shouldn't have," Abigail said. "I'm glad Jack took care of him."

"So am I." She gasped a bit, "I told that doctor I have someone in my life who is a gentleman, who is kind and caring…." Elizabeth started to sob.

Abigail rushed to her side, "its okay, it's over now. Jack is fine and you're fine. Jack has locked that doctor up and I'm sure he'll be on the next stage out of here."

"Poor Jack, he is barely feeling better and this happens," she took a deep breath, "Abigail, I have to tell Jack how I feel about him, I don't want to wait any longer."

Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, "You will, you'll have that chance."

The tap on the door startled both women. Abigail got up and opened the door. "I'm glad to see both of you."

Jack walked right to Elizabeth and she threw her arms around him. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack held her tight, "Never better."

Bill smiled at Abigail and to his delight, she put her arms out and he stepped right into her warm embrace.

Jack took Elizabeth into the dining room for privacy and pulled her close, "It feels so good to hold you again."

"Jack," she sighed and they shared several sweet kisses.

Over the next few days, everyone in town helped put the saloon back in shape by cleaning every inch of every surface. They had a small celebration one evening, where Jack and Elizabeth and Abigail and Bill relaxed and even joked about the chili and cornbread meal.

Jack and Elizabeth walked back to the café. "I think tomorrow evening we need to get our walks back on schedule," Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"I was thinking the same thing," she glanced at him.

"So, it's a date?" Jack returned her playful glance.

"Hmm, yes it is," she put her hand at his elbow. "We need to celebrate you're feeling better."

"Okay." He stopped at the door and pulled her into his arms, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," she smiled. They kissed good night, several times.

The next afternoon, Jack was getting ready for his date when Bill came into the jail. "You're even wearing a tie?" he commented to Jack.

Jack stopped, "Is it too much?

Bill laughed, "No, not at all. Very admirable that you want to look your best for the woman you….for Elizabeth." He smiled.

Jack tried to hide his smile…."Okay, I'm off."

"Have a wonderful evening." Bill gave Jack a wink.

At the café, Elizabeth came down the stairs. Abigail smiled, "You look lovely Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smoothed the skirt of her pink dress, "Thank you."

Abigail couldn't help notice how nervous Elizabeth seemed, "Relax, you're going to have a wonderful evening with Jack."

Elizabeth cast her gaze down, "When Jack was sick I promised myself I would tell him how I really felt, something that I've never put into words. I hope to change that tonight."

Abigail sighed, "Well, he'll be very pleased," she hugged Elizabeth, "and it's about time!'

Both ladies laughed softly, until there was a knock on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail opened the café door and Jack nodded politely but his gaze went directly to Elizabeth.

Abigail looked at both of them, "Well, have a nice walk you two, I have things to do, excuse me," she tried to control her excitement for her two friends and quickly went upstairs.

"Elizabeth, you look so beautiful," Jack took her hand.

"Thank you Jack and you look so handsome," she rocked forward on her feet, "I've been looking forward to our walk all day."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off her, "Me too." He offered her his arm. The two walked in silence along the wooded path until they approached their special grove of trees.

Elizabeth couldn't wait any longer, she was feeling anxious and was having trouble controlling her emotions, "Jack," she stepped in front of him and took his hands in hers. Jack was a bit startled wondering why she stopped and what she was going to say.

"Jack," she licked her lips and looked up into his eyes, "when you were sick, I just couldn't do enough for you. I wanted to help you get well. I wanted to take care of you."

"And you did that…so well" he brought her hand to his lips, "thank you for taking care of me."

"I would do anything for you Jack. You've always been there for me. You're such a wonderful man, you have such …"

"High moral character?" He couldn't help interrupting her, "I heard what you told the doctor Elizabeth."

Elizabeth felt herself blush and looked down. Jack gently raised her chin, "Thank you for saying what you did, it was very special."

"Jack, I said those things….they're all true because," she exhaled and looked into his eyes, "I love you Jack… I love you."

Jack inhaled, did he hear her correctly? He looked over her face, every inch, wanting to remember this moment forever. The woman he knew he wanted to be with beyond any doubt, without any question had just said the three words he dreamed of hearing from her. He swallowed hard and stared into her eyes. "Elizabeth," he whispered, "my Elizabeth…" he took several steps, "Come with me." He led her by the hand around the bend to their special grove of trees.

Elizabeth's face lit up, "Oh my! Jack!" Everywhere she looked, small white lanterns flickered from every tree branch over their heads, and on almost every tree stump circling the area. "What is all this?"

"Elizabeth," he gently pulled her toward him, "I wanted to have a special moment with you... I wanted to tell you….." he took a deep breath, "Elizabeth, I love you." He smiled, staring at her face, watching her eyes sparkle in the candle light as she looked lovingly at him. He kissed her ever so softly and she reached up, touched his face and deepened the kiss. Jack pulled back wanting to tell her again, "I love you. Do you even know how much I love you?" barely controlling the emotion in his voice.

Elizabeth nodded, tears brimming in her eyes, "Yes… yes Jack, I know. I feel it every time you look at me," she gasped softly, choking back tears.

"Elizabeth, let's sit down for a minute," he gently took her hand and led them to their usual bench. But they no sooner sat down when Jack stood up, reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee, "Elizabeth, I love you with all my heart." She took a deep breath, watching him. Jack squinted for a moment, looking at her face, trying to control his emotions, "I never knew what true love was until I met you and I see my future with you next to me, if you'll have me." He didn't shift his gaze from her eyes, "Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of being my wife, will you marry me?" He opened his hand revealing a beautiful ring.

Elizabeth let out a small gasp, her eyes moving from Jack's face to his open hand cradling the ring. "Jack…yes!" She felt a tear run down her cheek, "Yes Jack, I'll marry you."

Jack smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and brought her hand to his lips, "I love you so much," he whispered. Elizabeth leaned forward, falling into his arms; he laughed softly lifting them both up. Jack kissed her lips, her cheeks, her nose all while Elizabeth was giddy with joy. Jack laughed, threw his head back, "I'm so happy," he looked into her eyes again, "you make me so happy."

Elizabeth could barely speak, tears spilling from her eyes, "Jack….I'm so happy. I love you so much." She hugged him tight, bouncing slightly in his arms.

Jack was shaking, "Let's sit down, I'm feeling a bit weak in the knees," he laughed softly.

Elizabeth put her palm against Jack's cheek, "Oh Jack, I never expected this," she looked at the ring, a diamond in a filigree silver setting, "it's so beautiful."

"There's so much more I wanted to say, but well, I just got ahead of myself I guess," Jack smiled nervously, "I wasn't expecting you to tell me you loved me, not then anyway. I thought that would happen after I put that ring on your finger…"

"You knew I loved you," she touched the beautiful ring, "ring or no ring, although this …well this. Jack Thornton….."

"I knew, just like you knew how much I loved you," Jack looked down, "just hard to pick the right time."

"Well, this is the perfect time Jack. When you were sick, I realized I couldn't live without you and I was determined to tell you how I felt." She bit her lip, "Wait, if you had this planned, did I ruin your surprise?"

Jack shook his head, "No, you didn't ruin it," Jack rubbed his chin, "you did shake it up a bit, in a good way. I was so happy to hear you say those words."

"Those four words…." Elizabeth smiled.

"Four?"

"_I love you_ and _yes_," she held up her hand flashing the ring next to her face.

"Yes, those four words," he took her hand, kissed it and pressed it to his chest, "you will always have my heart."

Elizabeth could only nod in agreement and entwine her fingers with his.

Jack stood, "Miss Elizabeth Thatcher," he offered her his hand, "may I have this dance?"

Elizabeth took his hand, rose into his arms and put her other hand firmly on his shoulder, "Every single dance Mr. Thornton."

"Soon I'll have to call you Mrs. Thornton," he began to sway.

Elizabeth blushed, "I look forward to being Mrs. Thornton." They kissed and they danced, holding each other close in their candlelit grove.

_This is the end of "What is Courting"…Coming soon, "What is Engagement"._


End file.
